Harry Potter and the Adventure through Time
by ssgoku4000
Summary: They'd won, and Harry felt as if a burden was lifted off his shoulders. And then he realized. He'd had a grand adventure, yet he hadn't bothered to enjoy any of it. His future sounded boring. If he could go through life again, he'd set it up to be a lot more adventurous. He'd have a hell of a lot more fun. Harry is sent back in time with his friends for a second chance.Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan work. The Harry Potter franchise and all of its story elements, characters, etc. are property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, Scholastic, etc.**

**A/N: So, I finally decided to seriously (well, maybe not that serious) write a Harry Potter fanfiction. It starts off a bit goofy, but a somewhat coherent plot filled with twists and turns and questions and mysteries to be answered begins to develop throughout the chapter.**  
**So please sit back and enjoy!**

**Harry Potter and the Adventure through Time**

A loud _swoosh _echoed through the air as a cloak was flung off of a figure and thrown heroically into the air.

"There will be no more death today, Voldemort!" A boy stood straight and determined as he pointed a chipped and knobbly stick boldly at the being across from him who exuded an air of arrogance as well as anger at his enemy's defiant proclamation.

"Oh?" he tilted his head mockingly, pointing his own stick back at the boy. "And who or what sort of godly power do you think is going to stop me? Is Merlin going to come back from the dead to enact vengeance? Or did you bring some kind of ancient civilization-destroying weapon? What makes you think you can defeat I, the EVIL Lord Vole-vol..."

"Voldemort, sweetie!" called out a motherly woman observing close to him while sitting comfortably on a wooden bench.

"SILENCE! You DARE correct the evil Lord Vo-volo-"

The woman cupped her hands to her mouth and again, called out."Voldemo-"

"Voldemort! I know!"

"Manners, young man!"

"Voldemort has no need for manners- Ow!" he exclaimed as the woman leaned forward and smacked him upside the head. He grumbled to himself before spinning on his heels to his enemy. "So, what secret weapon do you have to defeat me, Harry Potter?!"

"I bring no secret weapon, Voldemort. I don't need one to defeat you! I bring only myself and my wand! I'll defeat you just like it was foretold in the prophecy!"

The being who called himself Voldemort cackled maniacally and over-dramatically. "You think that YOU will defeat the GREAT Lord VOLDEMORT?! Are you an idiot? You must be an idiot. The only explanation is that you are an idiot!"

"Yeah, well, you're a dummy!" the boy who called himself Harry countered.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how well you backtalk when you're dead!" 'Voldemort' swung his stick forward and made a whining, beam sound effect from his mouth, an action mirrored by 'Harry.'

'Voldemort' flung himself backwards on to the ground and flailed around, yelling "Aaaaauuuughh! You have slain me and I am now dying! GAAAHHHH!"

He promptly got back up as both he and the other boy turned towards the woman and bowed.  
"Aaaaaannnd, scene!" he exclaimed.

The woman appreciatively clapped for the two children who grinned and high-fived in excitement.  
She stood up and ruffled their hair. "Come along now, your father'll be home with the groceries by now. I'll make lunch." The boys cheered and followed their mother down the walkway of the park they'd been playing in to reach a nearby store so they could access the floo and transport home.

"Did you have fun playing Harry Potter?" The mother asked her children affectionately, passing by a pair of men chatting lazily on a bench, cloaks hung on the armrests.

"Yeah!" The younger boy exclaimed. "But next time, I get to be Harry!"

"No way, I'm the one who likes playing Harry Potter more than you!" The older brother argued.

"Now, now, boys. I'm sure you both enjoy playing Harry Potter." The woman told her kids, patting them on the head and walking out of sight of the men on the bench.

One of them, a freckled and gangly looking flaming-haired man turned to the other, a bespectacled, jet-black-haired man, and smirked. "So Harry, do you enjoy playing Harry Potter too?" he prodded Harry smugly.

"Stuff it, Ron," Harry replied with a half-hearted glare diminished by the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Ron sprung up off the bench.

"Hermione'll have lunch made by now. Wanna come along?" Ron offered.

"Nah, I think I'd just like to relax here for a bit."

"Suit yourself. See you later, mate," Ron replied, eager to get to his beloved food.

Harry sat back into the bench and closed his eyes to listen to the sound of birds tweeting and children laughing.

It had only been a few months since the fall of Lord Voldemort and things were already looking bright. The looming threat of a power-hungry and bigoted dark lord who would stop at nothing to take over the wizarding world and instill his dark regime was gone.

There would be no more murderous teachers possessed by the spirit of an evil dark lord.

No more innocent eleven year old girls being swept up into a genocidal maniac's plot because she was lonely enough to be tricked into getting possessed via writing in said maniac's soul fraction holding talking diary.

No more elaborate plots involving horribly dangerous wizarding tournaments and dark blood rituals to resurrect an evil villain who wanted Harry dead.

No more prophecies thrown in his face for him to be unwillingly forced into.

No more Voldemort and no more death.

The burden of having the weight of the world forced onto him was gone. The feeling of relief and the bright future ahead of him flooded him with happiness.  
He was free.  
The prospect of living a carefree life with no troubles was so appealing. He could become an auror and hunt down dangerous criminals alongside his best friend, Ron Weasley. Or maybe he could play professional quidditch. He would definitely be immediately running to the love of his life, Ginny Weasley, and beg for forgiveness for abandoning her in favor of being a noble prat. He'd marry her, have a few kids and name them in honor of those who died fighting.

He'd settle down, and life would be peaceful, and it would be just fantastic...Is what he'd been thinking after the battle had ended.

But now? Life had settled. Everything was in place for a lifetime of relaxation.  
He'd been immediately accepted into the auror division for training.  
He'd immediately proposed to Ginny.  
She immediately slammed her fist in his gut, to which he doubled over in pain. ("If you ever do something as stupid as leaving me to '_protect_' me, you'll be wishing all you got was a punch in the stomach!" is what he vaguely heard yelled at him while recoiling from the blow).  
Then she'd kissed him.  
He was at his happiest around his wife (neither'd wanted to wait very long, planning the entire wedding in only a couple months), that was certain.

So. Auror. Wife. Kids planned. A perfect life set out for him. So what was missing?

And then he realized. He was bored. Horribly bored. The job of auror wasn't as exciting as he'd hoped. When Voldemort had made a rise to full power, taken over Hogwarts, seemed to be unbeatable, and was still defeated (in a rather quick battle, as well), the death eaters just sort of gave up. There'd only been the occasional petty thieves and muggle object misusers to deal with.

And then, thinking back on his life at Hogwarts, he realized he felt...cheated.  
It's not that he didn't love the main points of his life. Married to Ginny, best friends with Ron and Hermione, who were engaged to each other (Hermione had wanted to put off the wedding for a couple years, telling Ron that in the muggle world, it's not as common as in the wizarding world for couples under twenty to get married), and that glorious free feeling of a weight being taken off his shoulders that he'd felt after the battle.  
But reminiscing about the entire ordeal, he realized it really was a grand adventure, and he hadn't gotten to enjoy it.

He loved the free feeling he felt after the battle of being able to choose what he does, rather than his actions being chosen for him in prophecies and him not getting to enjoy life, with all the graveness surrounding him.

But he thought back to his first year.

The future was unknown. He'd stepped into something new and exciting.

Magic was real. There was a whole world unexplored for him to run around in.

New friends, a grand adventure ahead.

A mystery surrounding the events of the school.

Who had robbed Gringotts?

What was that grubby package that Hagrid had removed just in time?

What would a giant three-headed dog be guarding in a school full of children?

A stone of immortality? What?! And who was attacking the unicorns?

Voldemort was still alive?! He's possessing Quirrell?!

He solved the mystery with his friends, defeated Voldemort, and it was all done without being compelled to do so as a tool to the older generation. In fact, they were completely against him getting himself involved in danger. He'd had to take things into his own hands.  
It was nothing like the dreadful days of his fourth year on, where he argued with his friends and to the people controlling the fate of the future, on both the side of evil and good, he was nothing but a tool. It was no wonder he was moody and bitter as a teenager. It was no wonder he felt burdened.  
He felt stressed, used, tired.

Nothing like his first year, when he felt free, adventurous, an enemy to fight and a world to save, and it was all on him to take up the mantle and save those he cared about and stop evil because HE'D decided to. NOT because his elders had found out he could fight for them and strapped him into being their weapon.

But now he was an adult, and he understood how to laugh, how to feel excitement at adventure and danger just as he had first year, and how to understand that he didn't HAVE to do anything, that fate wasn't determined by prophecies, that it wasn't just who people were that was decided by choices, but every event in history. Futures are made. There are a thousand paths and realities to step onto.

If he ended up with a boring life, it would be because he'd tried to be done with adventure after defeating Voldemort and allowing himself to live a boring life.  
But, still. It didn't feel like he had many options for a grand adventure. He wanted something like his old adventure, but with HIM in the know, HIM sauntering off into danger and adventure, because HE was excited at the very notion of adventure.

There were certain things he would never change. Ginevera Molly Weasley becoming Ginevera Molly Potter was one, and the amazing and fiery personality of his wife was another.

But...if he could live his life again, he'd have a hell of a lot more fun with it.

Harry suddenly shifted around, feeling something uncomfortable underneath him.

His ring had slipped off down his back and slid underneath him without him realizing when he'd waved Ron good-bye and had leaned back with his hands resting behind his head. He swore under his breath.

Why was this a problem, you ask? Because in case of a need to contact, and emergency, or simply one of them just being lonely, Ginny and he had developed a charm to have their rings broadcast their thoughts to each other by gripping the ring and completely covering it with a body part (normally their hand).  
And he'd been gripping that ring and completely covering it with the cheeks of his arse.  
She'd heard that entire rant about how dissatisfied he was with the peacefulness of his life. Harry cursed, before freezing and slowly looking up with a face stretching grin of realization. In that entire stream of lamenting and brooding thoughts, he'd repeated to himself how if he could change his life, the one thing he'd never change, the most important thing in his life was Ginny. That would end up as more than a saving grace from having to face a wife who'd heard him complaining about his boring life. It was a gem of a thought, a diamond in the rough.  
'Heh._ Harry, my boy, you are one lucky bastard. I didn't just avoid an argument.  
I am getting laaaiiid tonigh- _'  
He was still holding the ring.  
'_...'  
_'_Shit.'_

'_Shit is right, 'Harry, my boy' ,' _a deceptively pleasant female voice rang out in his mind as Harry froze, wide-eyed. A voice which seemed to promise sunshine and flowers, pleasant fragrances and happy days.

But no. Harry knew the truth. He knew the horrors entailed when Ginny's voice became that excessively "sweet" and "loving." He knew what it had meant had happened. He'd screwed up. He'd unleashed a demon, a horrifying demon hell whose wrath knew no bounds, destroying everything in it's path, leaving trails of despair and evils to be told of in legends around campfires for generations to come.  
He'd unleashed the fury of a redhead housewife.

Harry, trembling, slowly looked down.  
'_I'm still holding the ring, aren't I- I'M STILL HOLDING THE RING._'

'_Oh, demons have nothing on me, dear._'

* * *

Harry sighed as he slowly walked up to his front door, ready to face his wife about his worries of a dreary future when the door burst open and out flew a screaming Ron with his tie around his forehead.  
"ADVENTUUUUURRREEE!" Ron let out an ear splitting roar.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?!" Harry yelled back, grabbing the tie off of Ron's head and slapping him with it.  
"Adventure, mate! Life's just beginning! We have a whole journey ahead! Look how great everything is! And it'll only get better!"  
Harry looked past Ron and scanned his eyes across the entrance hall of his home, settling his eyes on a misleadingly delicate looking woman with flaming hair.  
"Ginny, you told him!" Harry exclaimed pointing at Ginny accusingly.  
"Actually," she replied. "I didn't have to tell him anything."  
"Eh?" Harry was puzzled. "What does that mean?"  
Ginny adopted a sheepish looking expression. "Weeeellll, Ron and Hermione really liked our idea, and they put the same spell on their engagement rings yesterday. And then I thought, 'Wait a minute! Why not connect all of our rings? That way we ALL have a way to contact each other in an emergency!' Hermione loved the idea. We even made it so if you want to talk to a specific person, you just think about them. So now, you only have to cover your ring to broadcast to everyone."

Harry's eye twitched. "So Ron and Hermione...heard everything."

"Don't worry mate!" Ron said cheerily. "Everybody goes through a mid-life crisis at some point!"

"Mid-life cris-I'M EIGHTEEN."

"Well maybe this means you're already an old man. Two days ago at my house, you just sat on my couch and complained about your back aching while eating a cup of rice-pudding. And then you farted and went to sleep."

"Pfffffttttttt" Harry's eye twitched as Ginny's cheeks puffed out and a spitting sound escaped from her lips while trying hold in her laughter.

"Ron, get out of my house."

"Well! I can see when I'm not wanted." he replied in mock apprehension.

"You're right. You're not wanted. Get out."

Ron snickered and strolled out the door.

Ginny adopted a soft and caring expression. "Harry, I completely understand how you feel."

Harry blinked in surprise. "You-you do?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, a mischievous grin suddenly tugging at her lips. "I too...enjoy farting while eating rice pudding."

"Damn it, I'm serious!"

"So am I! It's my favorite pastime!"

"Ginny," Harry said warningly.

"All right Harry. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to take me seriously!"

"I am taking you seriously, Harry! You're upset that you didn't get to enjoy all the excitement in your life because it was forced on you without a choice. Not to mention being a hormonal and moody teenager led you to brood about a thousand different pointless issues that didn't matter at all.  
You're upset at yourself for focusing to much on things that don't matter and not taking the chance to enjoy the action during your teenage years.  
That's why I'm trying to joke with you because, well, what else is there to do? This kind of thing can only be dealt with by cheering you up.  
I know what you're feeling, Harry. I completely understand."

Harry smiled warmly. Ginny was brilliant. She always knew how to handle him, how to take care of him, and she always understood him-

"I understand too, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, popping his head in through an open window.

"GO HOME, RON." Harry yelled, grabbing one of the shoes lined against the wall of the entrance hallway and lobbing it at Ron's head, who ducked his head out of the way and disappeared out of Harry's sight.

"I'll come back and bring Hermione with me in a bit, Ginny!" Ron called out, popping back up before turning and running.

"Ron, I swear-" What Harry'd wanted to say, Ron wouldn't hear, having already apparated away with a _crack_.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Lunch?" Ginny offered.

"No, that's alri-" His stomach chose that moment to loudly grumble as if protesting Harry's rejection of a meal. Ginny looked at him pointedly.  
She then smiled and kissed him on the cheek before turning on her heels towards the kitchen, her long flaming hair giving off a _woosh_ as she spun around.

* * *

"So," Harry began after Ginny piled a small mountain of potatoes beside a leg of chicken on his plate and then sat herself down across from him with a plate of her own. "When and how exactly did you modify these rings?"

"Mm," Ginny said, taking a bite of potatoes and waving her fork around. "Well," she started after swallowing, "I had a lot of help from Hermione this time, so the spell is a lot better. We added in sort of a on/off feature. You don't have to hold onto it anymore, just grab it once and let go. The connection'll stay open until you grab it again. And if you want to speak to someone specific, just think about them while holding the ring."

"I'm glad we have these." Harry replied appreciatively. "These'll really come in handy-"

There was a loud _crack_ as Ron appeared in the Kitchen, dragging a flustered Hermione by the arm. "Ron, let go of me! I was busy We can help with Harry's mid-life crisis later!" She whined, obviously upset, flailing her free arm, waving around a device clutched in her hand.

"I AM NOT, having a MID-LIFE CRISIS." Harry bellowed.

"Hermione," Ron said, ignoring a very ticked off Harry. "You can tinker around with your inventions later. This is important!"

"Oh, and my work isn't important?!" Hermione huffed.

"Wha-no, I mean- Of course it is, 'Mione!" Ron stuttered back, his mouth suddenly very dry.

"Honestly, Ronald. You can be such a...a-"

"Prat?" Ginny offered.

"Bumbling buffoon?" Harry piped in.

"Nincompoop?"

"Dunderhead?"

"Moron?"

"Imbecil-"

"Alright! I get it!" Ron blurted, interrupting Harry and Ginny's barrage of insults. "I'm a bumbling nincompoop with the emotional range of a teaspoon, can we move on?"

"Actually, it's bumbling buffoon-"

"Moving on!" Harry said abruptly interrupting Ginny, who pouted and glared at Harry. "Hermione, what _is _that?" he asked, pointing at the strange mechanism, hoping to avoid a conversation about his boredom with his lifestyle.  
Having been distracted by accusations of having a mid-life crisis, he hadn't looked at it before. Now that he was able to devote more attention to it, he noticed it had a delicate structure. It seemed to be a glass sphere with golden metal ring inscribed with roman numerals circling it. Inside the sphere was what appeared to be a small hourglass, reminding Harry instantly of a time-turner.

"Oh, just something I've been working on." She said, waving her free hand dismissively.

"But what does it do?" Harry pressed.

"It has to do with rewinding time, and that's all I'm telling you."

"You mean like a time turner."

"If I can get this to work, it'll be way different than a time-turner. With a time-turner, you are sent back in time. With this, your consciousness, your soul, those'll be sent back. Time around you will unravel and the stream of events will unravel. You will, essentially, return to your younger self. Of course, it's very unstable right now, so I obviously haven't tested anything yet." She said, cradling the device delicately in the palms of her hands.

"So Harry," Ron said, changing the topic. "What do you think you'll do. Try and spice up your life? Change professions? Travel around the world? Go into politics? Go to space?" He pestered, listing idea after idea.

"Ron, can't you see he doesn't feel up to talking right now?" Hermione said, scolding Ron. "We'll have time for this later. I'm going back home."

"C'mon, 'Mione! We deal with this now, not later!"

"I agree with my bumbling brother, Hermione. I'd rather deal with this now while there's still time for Harry to decide what new path he can take in his life to satisfy himself. I don't want to do nothing and have him suddenly ten years from now realize he hates his life."

"Ginny, I don't _hate _my life. All the main things I want are there. It's just that there are things missing. I didn't get to enjoy myself growing up, and now all of a sudden, I have an entire boring and straightforward path set out for me because I don't have a job that's exciting enough. Maybe if I had some _time_, you know, to act like a kid, explore and adventure, I could find something exciting to do. But I just feel like, as an adult, it's hard to change paths."

Ginny nodded understandingly. Ron and Hermione, however, were having another one of their famous arguments, and had not heard a word that he'd said.  
"Guys?" Harry called out. They didn't hear him. "Guys?!" he said a bit louder. Still nothing. "GUYS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. They were still preoccupied with each other.  
'_Oh, for the love of-_' Harry grasped his hand around his ring finger, activating a connection, and mentally bellowed, '_GUYS!_'

Hermione, not yet used to the ring, wasn't expecting a to suddenly hear a voice yell at her in her head. She let out an "Eeek!" of surprise and threw her hands up, flinging the brittle glass sphere from her hands straight at Harry.

Seeker reflexes came in handy for catching sudden flying spheres that cross your vision.

Seeker reflexes did NOT come in handy when you considered that it came with automatically grasping your hand into a fist around said sphere which just so happened to be made of glass, and you just so happened to be wearing a very hard ring.

The device crushed within his fist, glass exploding from his hand, luckily only administering a few minor cuts and grazes as blood dripped from his hand. Sand spilled out through his fingers on top of his hand.

'_Woops,_' he thought. A thought which echoed to everyone, as he still had the connection on.

"Sorry, Hermione, I-" he paused, realizing that after broadcasting that '_woops,_' his and everyone else's rings were glowing.  
A blue beam shot out from his ring and, after reaching the center point of where the group stood around each other, stopped, the end glowing and then splitting into three more parts, each shooting out and connecting to each ring around it, a blue ball forming in the center of the four blue lasers.

"Oh no," Hermione panicked. "Harry, get that sand off of you, NOW!"

"What?-" Too late. The sand shot off of Harry's hand towards the ball in the center, forming a line of sand from his hand to the glowing orb. The three beams connected to Ron, Hermione and Ginny glowed a brighter shade of blue and much thinner lines of sand than Harry's connected to their rings.

"Hermione, what's happening?!" Ron squeaked.

"I-I don't-" she stuttered, panicking.

"EVERYONE, RINGS OFF NOW!" Harry bellowed.

"Harry, it's stuck!" Ginny exclaimed, tugging at her ring.

Harry yanked at his ring. His was, too.

The whole thing seemed to be at a stable point, staying exactly as it was.

"Damnit, Harry! You just had to have a mid-life crisis! You wanted action and now Merlin knows _what's_ about to happen!" Hermione yelled over the whir of the beams accusingly.

Ron, hearing Hermione, seemed to go wide-eyed before quickly reached forward to grab Harry's plate of food off of the table before shoveling potatoes down his throat.

"Are-are you kidding me? Ron, what the hell are you doing?!" Hermione exclaimed, flabbergasted at her fiance.

"Oi!" Ron yelled, taking offence to Hermione's confusion. "We already know we can't do anything, and we might die here! 'Mione, you may not realize this, but it's every man's dream to die with a full stomach!"

Hermione's eye twitched. "What the bloody hell kind of reasoning is that?! I've never heard of that from anyone! You didn't see Harry go and scarf down a meal before he walked himself to let Voldemort kill him!"

"Actually Hermione," Harry interrupted. "I snuck down to the kitchens just before heading off to the Forbidden Forest."

For a moment, there was absolute silence, the only sound in the room being the whirring of the beams and the pulsating of the orb.

"...I hate you both, so much."

"No you don't!" Harry replied with a smile. "Now, let's find out what the hell this thing is.

"Harry I don't know if that's a good idea-" Ginny said before being interrupted by Harry taking out his wand and waving it over his ring, muttering some diagnostic spells.

Apparently, the input of magic wasn't a good idea.

The orb flashed dangerously, shrinking a bit before exploding outwards in a flash of light. The floor beneath Harry seemed to open up underneath him as he fell, and everything went dark.

* * *

It was dark. He couldn't see a bloody thing, he had no idea where the hell he was. Was he floating? The sounds around him were muffled and distorted, and it sounded...echo-y. He felt weak and fragile. He was warm. And he was wet. Very wet. As in, underwater wet. It was then he realized...he wasn't breathing. He wasn't breathing! Why wasn't he breathing?!  
He flailed around, panicking.  
'_I'm going to suffocate. Merlin's beard, I'm drowning! I can't breath, I can't bre-" _ In his flailing, his foot has kicked against some kind of...wall. A squishy sort of wall.  
'_I kicked something! I definitely kicked something! If there's something to kick, there's something to bust open and escape!'_ Harry flailed around and kicked as hard as his weak, seemingly muscle-less body would allow him, repeatedly ramming his toes into the soft, squishy wall.

Suddenly, he heard a muffled, half-tired, half-excited feminine voice muffled by the walls and fluid surrounding him. "Merlin, James, he's really kicking."

Harry felt a pang of horror and realization. '_Oh no.'_

Another voice replied teasingly, "He's probably excited because he knows he's only got a couple months stuck inside you, getting fed the leftover nutrients from whatever ridiculous food your pregnancy hormones compel you to eat."

'_Oh God no.'_

"Honestly Lily, _deep-fried, cheese covered pickles_?"

"Stuff it, James."

'_Oh dear God, please no. Sweet Merlin, no no no no nonononono.' _Maybe he'd misheard. Maybe he was in some kind of floating liquid trap, and there just coincidentally happened to be a couple with child nearby named Lily and James. He experimentally kicked the wall again.

"Oh, he's kicking again, James!"

...

...

...

'_I'M IN THE BLOODY WOMB._'

Well, that explained why he couldn't open his eyes. That explained why he was surrounded by liquid. That explained the fleshy walls. That explained why his lack of breathing wasn't causing him to suffocate.

'_What the hell?! You've got to be kidding me. What the bloody hell?!'_ He panicked mentally yelled. '_GINNY! Help! Get me out of here!_' Before realizing that one, he had no ring. Two, he had no idea if she was sent back in time as well, and three. Even if she was sent back in time, she wasn't even _conceived_ yet.

He suddenly felt a presence appear in his mind in response to his call. '_Harry?'_

'_Ginny!' _He replied excitedly. '_Where are you?_

_'I-I don't know. It's...it's dark. It feels like I'm floating without a body. __I feel like I can sense a body, but I can't move_ it.

Outside the womb, Lily and James were conversing and laughing loudly, and Harry, annoyed, kicked, to which Lily reacted with a soft "Oof!"

'_Harry, the body moved! It moved it's leg! And I heard a woman go "oof!" I don't understand what's happening, Harry.'_

'_Ginny, tell me if you feel the leg again.'_ Harry flailed his leg out, receiving a "Merlin, James! He's really energetic today!"

'_I felt it, Harry! The leg moved and I heard a woman call someone James while talking about someone being really energetic._'

'_Er...Ginny? I was the one kicking my leg out. I think...you might be inside my mind._'

'_What?' _She gave the mental equivalent of a gasp. '_What do you mean? And who's James? Where are we?!_'

'_Ginny...James as in James Potter. That was my dad you heard...talking to my mom. We've gone back in_ time.'

'_What? So where are you?'_

'_I'm...I'm in the womb.'_

'_Wait, what?!__' _She exclaimed in surprise. '_Are...are you sure?_'_  
_

'_I'm sure._'

'_Positive?_'_  
_

'_As positive as my mother's pregnancy test._'

'_Well, Harry...you did want an adventure!' _She responded cheerily.

_'Ginny?'_

_'Yes, Harry?'_

_'Stuff it.'  
_

* * *

**_A/N: _Welp, that's chapter one. Where are Ron and Hermione? Why did they rewinded to when they are? Why is Ginny inside of Harry's mind, and is she stuck there until she comes into existence?! Is it just her he can connect to, or can he talk to Ron and Hermione, too?! Why am I asking you all of these questions?!**  
**The answer to these questions will be answered, next time, on DRAGON BALL Z-er, I mean, HARRY POTTER AND THE ADVENTURE THROUGH TIME**  
**The next one will be out somewhere from tomorrow to a few days. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Huh...Everything is all black. Or...am I the one that's all black? Where am I? Oh, that's right. I almost forgot...I'm in hell. Maybe It would have been better if I forgot, and had gone through this meager existence blissfully unaware of the beauty that exists outside of this pit of misery and despair. Truly, this life is pitifu-'  
_

_'Oh, for the love of Merlin's arse-warts, shut up Harry,' _Ginny blurted, interrupting Harry's mundane rant on the joys of being a fetus. _'Calling the inside of the womb hell is absolutely ridiculous-'_

_'Riddikulus?!' _Harry directed his attention towards Ginny.

_'No, Harr-'  
_

_'RIDDIKULUS?!'  
_

Ginny sighed. Mentally, of course. She didn't actually have a body.

'Not _the boggart spell, Harry. I meant-'  
_

_'RIDDIKULUUUUUUS-'  
_

_'DAMN IT HARRY, SHUT UP!'  
_

_'Sorry...'  
_

_'Really. Hermione's supposed to be the one with an idiot for a husband.' _

Ginny paused, contemplating. Harry's behavior as of late, which was...odd. Not odd as in bad, or frightening, or suspicious, or anything else with a negative connotation, but different. It was different, and she realized she found it refreshingly so.

'_You know Harry, despite our situation, for the past while, you've seemed...hmm...lighter? Freer? Happier?' _Ginny supplied thoughtfully.

_'It's...this whole thing, this experience...being thrown back in time,_' Harry replied.

_'It's just, we rewound time. Things like this don't normally happen. It feels like we're outside time, like the rules of time don't apply to us unless we allow them to. We're from the future. A timeline that hasn't happened...' _Harry paused to think of a way to explain.

_'It's like the feeling you get when you're on vacation somewhere far off,' _he explained. _'No one knows you, no one expects anything from you. You're free to walk down whatever street you please. Of course, we're not going to go crazy and mess around with everything in sight, but it's the feeling that we're in charge of our actions.' _

Ginny was listening with wholehearted attention to Harry.

'_I get it. Continue, Harry.'_

_'And just like on a far off vacation,' _Harry continued,_ 'the only burdens you feel are there because it was your choice to take them on._

_It feels like we're independent. Like we're free, and if we follow any rules of any society, it's because we chose to.'  
_

Ginny was slowly starting to understand Harry's perspective on why he was behaving as he did, and was beginning to take on the same perspective her husband had.

_So I feel like I can behave however I like, and however I act is from my own choices, not by reacting in accordance to what the world is throwing at me. All the problems in the world don't seem so huge. They're just things that are there for me to deal with one step at a time.' _Harry paused, before sending the image of him giving a wide and comforting grin.

'_I understand, Harry, and I think I want to think like that too. It's just, I know your intentions on how you want to act, but how are you thinking up all these reactions, these things to say, ways to act and carry out how you feel?' _Ginny questioned.

'_This free feeling...my mind feels faster. Without all that weight on my head, I can think freer, and I can let my mind can just go all over the place. That unrestricted thought process...I feel smarter, more knowledgeable. It's like I understand things easily now. And since I'm fullly aware of everything that;s going on, or at least aware of what I want and am confident in myself that I can figure out what's going on if I set my mind to, I feel more at liberty to make life a little less serious, because why should we worry about things that we can't do anything about and if we can do something why worry. We'll just do it. And whether things are good or bad, act stupid and make things enjoyable, because what's the point in doing things upset or crankily, and having everyone walk forward feeling depressed, like life is dragging on, when you can be utterly ridiculous, or bold and make everyone walk away enjoying life and feeling excited for whatever's next.'_

For Ginny, it was as if hearing the words from someone else helped her to understand feelings she didn't realize she was beginning to have. She did feel freer, she realized. More in charge of herself. And she absolutely loved what Harry had said about acting in a way that made everyone and everything around you feel more eventful and happy. A way that let everyone walk away from a moment in time feeling that it was in no way predictable, and it was an enjoyable, exciting or at a least significant moment in time that wasn't wasted. A way that let them walk away looking forward to what's next.

Ginny sent the mental image of a her smiling happily.

'_Harry?'_

'_Yeah, Gin?'_ Harry replied.

'_I love you,' _ she said happily.

'_Love you too,'_ he sent back, feeling elated at having been able to successfully explain to Ginny, much of his new thought process having been thought of and figured out while he was explaining it.

It was two days later that Harry and Ginny accidentally discovered, thanks to a most horrifying turn of events which prompted emergency action, a new ability that came with the entire time travel event. In doing so, they had stumbled upon some pleasant news which helped to clarify a few questions they have.

Harry Potter, age negative two months, curled up in the quiet ambiance of the womb, pondering the details and implications of said details of the recent occurrences. There were a lot of questions on his mind. After accidentally breaking an experimental device designed to rewind time, the sand within had flown out and sent his consciousness back in time to his seven months developed fetus. But why was he sent to seven months? Maybe if Hermione was there, she could answer that question. What he really wanted to know was, why did Ginny get sent back with him? Why was it that she was sent to the same exact time she was, instead of being sent to her own body as a seven month fetus? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was the one who broke the device. But why was Ginny sent back?

'_Think, Harry. Calm your head and try to remember exactly what happened,' _he told himself. Harry calmed his mind and backtracked, trying to focus on everything leading up to the fiasco.  
He let the images flash and the sounds bounce and echo through his mind as he focused on pulling out every detail he could from the depths of his memory.

The glass had broken and out poured the sand, mixing with his blood and spilling out through his fingers.

'_Hmm,' _he pondered. '_So that's what caused __me__ to get sent back in time, but what dragged Ginny along with me?'  
_

'_Okay...I remember beams flying out and linking everyone together. But what was making them, and what were the beams connected to?' _Harry strained his mind to remember.

'_The rings!' _he realized. Thinking back, he had been wearing his ring. The ring must have supplied a magical connection to everyone else's minds! Harry vaguely remembered the beams appearing after sending a mental message to the others. That connection must have provided a magical path for the spell to travel along and spread its energy, in the way that electricity from a battery travels along connecting wires.

He had been the one to break the glass, and he had been the one to activate the time travel. But the connection had yanked the others along with him.

_'Does...does this mean Ron and Hermione came back, too? But then...why has only Ginny appeared in my mind?'_

The thought slammed into him with a force like the Hogwarts Express running full speed.

'_Ginny hasn't been born!' _he realized instantly. '_She hasn't even been conceived yet! So, with no body to go to, she must have latched on to mine...but is that because I'm the closest in age to her, or because I'm the center of this whole time travel thing? If Ron and Hermione came back, can I talk with them? Can Ginny go to their bodies the same way she can sit in mine? Wouldn't Ron and Hermione have heard me talking with Ginny by now? Or maybe I've been on a direct connection with Ginny instead of a group broadcast. But then...how would I even go about talking to those two?'  
_  
'_It'd be like with the rings, wouldn't it, Harry?' _Ginny, who had been quietly listening in, chose that moment to suddenly pipe in, startling Harry _('Merlin! Don't scare me like that!')._ '_You'd need to focus on what you want to do?'_

Harry seemed to consider this. '_Maybe...Should we try?'  
_  
But before they could try anything, Harry was interrupted by a loud moan from outside.

'_What do you think that was?' _Ginny inquired to Harry.

Harry's reply was interrupted by a sudden and loud "Ohh, James!" from his mother.

'_Harry, you don't think-'_

'No, they're- Dad must be just giving her a massage or something. Yeah, that's it. It's just a massage,' Harry replied, chuckling nervously.

"James, that feels so good!" he heard Lily exclaim.

'_Harry?-'_

_'A- a massage. It's just a massage. That's all it is. It has to be.'_

"Ooohh, Merlin, James! I'm getting so wet!"

'_They...they must be using some massage lotions. That's what she means by wet, right Gin?' _he squeaked out fearfully.

'_Harry, I don't think-'_

_'Or they might be swimming!'_ he suggested hopefully. '_They could be swimming, and she's getting a massage in the pool!'_

"James, I need you in me right now!"

'_Haarrry?' _Ginny spoke nervously.

'_IT'S A MASSAGE, THAT'S ALL THAT'S HAPPENING.'_

They heard some tumbling as Harry felt his mother fall backwards from her standing position and bounce off of what was likely a bed.

'_There goes your underwater massage idea.'_

_'Noooo. No nono.'_

There was the sound of a zipper being undone.

'_Noooo no nononono noooooo.'_

_'I'm- I'm getting out of here!' _Ginny hastily squeaked.

'_Ginny, what do you mean, getting out of here?!'_

'_I've got an idea!'_

_"What? What idea?! No Ginny, don't go! They're not doing anything!' _Harry, exclaimed, still in denial.

"Oh God, James! Fuck me now!"

'_Oh no. Please God no. No no nononononono, THEY'RE HAVING SEX!' _Harry yelled out in horror.

Ginny acted quickly, hurriedly trying to focus.

'_Ginny, wha-what's going on?! What are you doing?!' _Harry, through his connection to Ginny, felt a link open up in his mind. He felt Ginny's presence begin to leave his mind.

'_Bye Harry!'_

_'Oh, no you don't!_'

Harry exclaimed, mentally grabbing on to her presence as it tried to leave through the newly opened link.

'_Harry, let go!'_

'_No way! You're not leaving me here like that!'_

_'Let me go!'_

_'Get back here and suffer with me!"_

_'Eh?! I'm your wife! Aren't you supposed to nobly sacrifice yourself so that I don't have to suffer?!'_

_'That's different! What happened to till death do us part?!'_

_'That doesn't apply! I haven't even been conceived yet!'_

With all her effort, Ginny forced all her energy into reaching her consciousness towards the link, while Harry mustered up all of his mental strength to hold on to her.

'_Let. Me. GO!' _she screamed, flying through the link.

Harry, straining his mind in a battle of willpower to hold onto her consciousness was yanked out of his mind along with her with a loud _crack_, light suddenly flashing in the darkness that had clouded his sight while in the womb, blurry and pale, slightly pinkish images forming in his vision as he felt himself leave his body and enter a new one.

He couldn't control his body. He could hear things. He could feel his hands clutched onto something soft, but his body was moving without him intending it to.

He slowly felt his blurred vision begin to clear up. The pale and pinkish fuzzy images began to clear up to reveal that his face was very close to whatever he was clutching. His vision became more detailed, and if he had control of this body his eye would be twitching, as he had just narrowly escaped having to live through his parents doing the nasty from the perspective of the inside, only to become very up close and personal with...a breast.

'_Ginny? ...What the hell am I looking at right now?'_

'_I believe that is referred to as a breast, as some may call it, Harry.'_

'_I'm well aware of that, but the question is, to WHOM__ does the breast belong to? Also, WHY am I looking at a breast, and where the HELL are we?!'_

_'Firstly, Harry, there is no need to get snippy with me!' _Ginny huffed, clearly upset.

'_I'm sorry, alright. It's just...I'm very stressed out right now, and you know, a man can't just have a random breast appear in his face and ignore it. For all I know, it could be my mother's breast, so excuse me if I would like to know whose chest I'm looking at before I'm able to enjoy the view.'_

_'Well, you can be sure it's not your mum, Harry,' _Ginny said, slightly nauseated as she remembered where she had established a link to.

'_Why's that?' _Harry inquired.

'_Because, Harry...that is my mum's chest.'_

_'What?!'_

Harry tried to focus his attention as far into the upper corner of the line of vision provided by the eyes of the body he was occupying, bringing into his sight the plump face of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ginny felt the head of the body lean towards the breast and open its mouth.

'_Oh God, please tell me he's not-'_

_'He? Ginny, who's he? Where are we?!'_

But Ginny didn't have time to answer, as whomever they were occupying latched onto the breast to be fed, warm liquid pouring into his mouth.

_'EEEK!'_ Ginny shrieked, thoroughly horrified and repulsed at having to experience this. '_THIS IS WORSE THAN BEFORE!'  
_  
Had he not recalled that Mrs. Weasley was the closest thing to a mother he'd ever had, Harry would have laughed at the karma being inflicted upon Ginny. However, Mrs. Weasley essentially was a mother to him in all but blood. So...yeah. He was pretty grossed out too.

At Ginny's loud mental shriek, a male voice echoed in their minds.

'_Huh? Wuzzat?' _the voice said dumbly.

'_Ron?' _Harry recognized.

'_Ron is that you?!' Ron! Hey Ron! It's Harry! I'm inside your head! Ron!' _Harry piped out excitedly.

'_Harry?' _Ron responded, his mouth leaving the nipple in shock. '_What's going on?'_

_"_Huh? Are you full?" Mrs. Weasley cooed at Ron. "Is my ickle Ronniekins full? Is he?"

The twins, who Harry suddenly noted were in the kitchen beside the old and creaking wooden stool Mrs. Weasley was feeding Ron on, began cackling and running in circles, chanting and singing, "Ickle Ronnie-kins, Ickle Ronnie-kins!"

_'So that's where they came up with that,' _Ron mentally groaned. Before Mrs. Weasley could pull away, however, he latched back on.

'_Ugh. How can you stand to do that?' _Ginny said, disgusted.

'_What? M'hungry,' _he replied simply.

'_Yeah, well stop it. It's gross.'_

'_I was full, anyways,_' Ron said, letting go of the nipple with a _plop_, a sound which Ginny shuddered at.

_'Wait_._ Ginny, you're here too? Hmm, so I must have traveled back in time, and because of the rings, I brought everyone with me...'_

_'What?' _Ginny spoke up. '_What the hell are you talking about, Ron? That was Harry who did that!'_

_'Nonono, think about it. It was me!'_

Ron exclaimed. '_You see, I had some leftover onion rings which I'd brought from home, and when Hermione accidentally threw that time-thingy and you broke it, I turned to secure my plate to make sure Hermione wouldn't fling that too.  
It's because I touched the onion rings a bit after you broke the time-thingamagig that those beams formed, centered on me.  
You see, as everyone knows, onion rings are extremely efficient conductors of time magic! It all makes sense!'_

_'...You're being stupid on purpose, aren't you?'_

_'Eh? What do you mean?'_

Luckily, before Ron could annoy Ginny any further, Mrs. Weasley distracted him by getting up and carrying him out of the kitchen.

"Time for your nap!" she smiled cheerily, walking into the living room and placing Ron gently into a crib placed adjacent to the couch.

'_You know something guys?' _Ron said after settling himself into a comfortable position. _'This is the life. All I do all day is eat, sleep, poop my pants, and flail around and whine whenever I want something.'_

_'Same as usual, then?' _Ginny asked.

'_So!' _Harry interjected._ 'Moving on! Let's recap. I broke the time machine, then supplied a magical link to everyone else by group broadcasting through the ring, then triggered the time travel by supplying magic to the beams by trying to use a diagnostic spell!  
Right?'_

_'Right,' _Ginny acknowledged.

'_So,' _Harry continued, '_Let's go over what we know about this link.'_

_'Alright then,' _Ron promptly agreed.

'_We can communicate mentally.'_

_'Correct.'_ Both Ron and Ginny chorused.

'_However, since communication has only been established between the three of us while we share a body, we don't know if we can speak mentally to each other while in our own bodies. Since Ginny could establish a connection to you, Ron, it is likely we can. Although, that may have been because Ginny has no body of her own to go to.'_

_'So how do we find out?' _Ginny questioned.

'_Simple,' _Harry replied. '_We test it by trying to talk to Hermione.'_

_'Do you think she came back with us?'_

_'I can guarantee she came back with us.'_

_'Well go for it, then.'_

Harry set to work trying to replicate what Ginny had done in creating a link. He focused on Hermione, trying to create a link in his mind to her.

'_Hermione,' _he called out. '_Hermione, it's Harry. Can you hear me?'_

There was quiet as everyone waited with baited breath before Hermione responded back with a flurry of questions.

_'Harry? Is that you? What's happened? We've traveled back in time! How've you come to the same point in time? Why are we linked?'_

_'Hermione, calm down. I'm coming over.'_

_'Coming over? What do you mean coming over? How? What are you talking about?'_

Harry focused his mind onto the link in his mind that connected him and the others to Hermione. He tried to direct his consciousness toward floating through the link.

'..._Harry?'_

_'Shh! I'm focusing!'_

_'What are you trying to-'_

_'Why isn't it working?! Ginny, help me out. Am I focusing wrong?'_

_'No,' _Ginny responded. '_Seems like you're doing exactly what I did. Maybe I could only travel between bodies because I don't have my own body for my consciousness to match up with?'_

_'Wait, Ginny's there too?'_

_'I think...' _Harry spoke, ignoring Hermione. '_I think that since I was able to come with you, we can travel through the links, but only after you've gone through them Ginny. When you pulled me with you, there was a large cracking noise, like my consciousness wasn't permanently attached to my body anymore. However, since there is a body that matches my consciousness, since I've got a place to return to, I'm not really pure consciousness, so I'm not enough of a consciousness to "widen" the links for mental travel. Ginny, you are pure consciousness. You're just floating around, no body of your own in existence, so you're latched on to ours. There's no body that your mind is honed to or linked to on a personal level, so you have more mental power to work with the links and sort of rip them open more for those of us who have a physical link keeping us from working on a pure level of consciousness.'_

_'I understood none of that, and I don't intend to try,' _Ron pitched in.

'_Honestly, Ronald. Did you really not understand any of that?'_ Hermione asked Ron. '_Or are you just trying to be funny?'_

_'Nope, didn't catch a word.'_

_'Ronaaald,' _Hermione said warningly.

'_Oh, alright. I was just messing around. Jeeze, 'Mione, can't a guy mess around a bit?'_

Hermione ignored him.

'_Anyways,' _Harry continued. '_Ron, I want you to try and see if you can go through the link to my body.'_

_'How do I do that, exactly?'_

_'Try and sort of calm your mind and focus on me. Sense around for the link inside your head that I came through, and push your mind towards it.'_

Ron did just that, focusing all of his mental strength on leaving his mind.  
_'...it's not working.'_

_'Alright, try this. Focus on Ginny. Focus on her presence in your mind and try to imagine yourself grabbing onto it with your mind. Ginny, once Ron grabs onto you, pull him into my body. Once you guys are there, leave without Ron, and have him come by himself. If he can't, it'll mean we can't travel without you pulling us.'_

_'Roger that, Harry!' _Ginny said very cheerily and mischievously for some reason.

There was a loud _crack_ as Ginny yanked Ron out into Harry's body. Moments later, Harry felt Ginny return, who was snickering.

'_Ginny, what's so funny-' _Harry started before being interrupted by Ron who had returned, screaming,

'_AUGH! MERLIN'S BALLS. THEY WERE HAVING SEX. AAAUUUUUGGGHHH!'_

_'Right, well Ron, if you aren't too traumatized by my parents doing the nasty,' _Harry said dryly. '_I'm gonna need you to try and make a round trip there and back without Ginny taking you there.'_

_'NO! NONONO! OH GOD NO!'_

_'RON!'_

_'Yeah, mate?' _he replied, suddenly calming down.

'_You good?_'

'_I...I think so.'_

_'I'm gonna need you to go then. Think you can handle it?'_

_'I...I guess so.'_

_'Alright, head out.'_

Ron's presence left his body, this time without a crack, as he left for Harry's body. He returned seconds later.

'_That was quick,' _Harry noted.

'_Never again. Oh God, never again.' _Ron mumbled out.

'_Thank you, Harry,' _Hermione spoke up, '_for traumatizing my husband. You really made my day.'_

Ignoring Hermione, Harry turned his attention to Ginny. '_Well, Gin, you know what to do.'_

Ginny promptly left through the link with Hermione, grabbing her consciousness and dragging her back into Ron's body with a loud _crack. _For good measure, she then dragged Ron and Harry into Hermione's body, pulled them back, then did the same with Hermione into Harry's body and back.

'_There,' _she stated. '_That ought to do it.'_

_'We weren't there for long, but do you think if no one is in a body and someone else occupies it, they could control it?'_

Ron asked._ 'Like if Hermione went and camped out with Harry and Ginny in my body and I went into hers, I could move around in it?'_

_'Probably,' _Harry said dismissively.

_'Alright,' _Hermione said. '_Do any of you know what happened? '_

_'How clearly do you remember the situation Hermione?' _Harry asked.

'_Very clearly. I remember it right down to the onion rings Ron reached for just as I threw the device.'_

'_Well, to put it simply, it's because of the broken time-rewinding device and the rings.'_

_'Ah,'_ Hermione said in recognition. '_That makes sense. As everyone knows, onion rings are an extremely efficient conductor of time energy.'_

_'AHA!' _Ron exclaimed excitedly. '_You see, Ginny! I told you!'_

_'I hate you so much right now...'_

_'Moving on,' _Harry interjected. '_What happened was, the time-rewinder broke, mixed with my blood, the time magic used the connections between our rings as a magic pathway to travel along and connect to everyone's consciousnesses, then because of that diagnostic spell, magic was supplied to power the connection and I was flung back in time, dragging you all with me. IS EVERYONE CLEAR NOW?'_

_'Got it!_' piped Ginny.

'_Understood' _stated Hermione.

'_I hear you, mate,' _replied Ron.

'_...Now what?' _Ron asked.

'_Hmmm,' _Ginny pondered. '_Harry, why don't you tell these two about your change in perspective on life?'_

And so he did.

'_...Harry, you can't just do something like monologuing and saying "and so he did."'_

_'But...but I don't want to give another speech!_' Harry whined.

'_Oh, would you like some cheese with that whine?'_

_'Clever. That's...that's clever Ginny. You just made my day. My whole week, even,' Harry replied sarcastically._

'_Don't you take that tone with me, mister.'_

Harry sighed.

'_This is going to be a long two month wait for birth, isn't it?'  
_

* * *

Harry and Ginny spent the remaining two months switching back and forth between bodies. Not wanting to risk any adverse effects not being in his body might have had on his fetus, Harry would spend most of his time inside his own body, leaving only when his parents decided to get freaky. Thankfully, he had Ginny, Ron and Hermione to talk to during a majority of the time he spent awake.  
During the two months in which he had nothing to do but kick his mother and talk with and grow much closer to the three people who were the most important to him out of everyone else in the world, his wife Ginny and his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

Two months passed, and as Lily went into labor, Harry tried his best to come out quickly to have his mother endure the pain for as little time as possible. It was still, as most labors are, long and painful. Most labors, however, did not have a fully conscious baby fully aware of itself and trying to support his mother's efforts to squeeze him out.

Harry squirmed his way downwards, trying to move along with the pushing walls of his mother's womb. Finally, he was out. The doctor held him up in the air and Harry relished the sweet feeling of freedom. Having a body of his own out in the open, fully in his control, the air of the hospital room fresh on his skin, which was exposed to the world for the first time. There was a _snip_ as the umbilical cord was cut, and Harry let out a noise of relief, which came out as the scratchy whining sound that newborns' throats let out.

After he was cleaned up, he felt the doctor pass him forward onto something he assumed was his mother's embrace.

It was one of the most amazing and indescribable things he'd ever experienced.

It was so soft and warmth enveloped him. He felt so safe and protected.

He could almost sense his mother gazing down lovingly at him.

Making sure his eyes were covered by the cloth of his mother's hospital gown (he may have been likely guaranteed glasses at some point, but there was no way he'd let his sight get as bad as it did the first time around. No, he'd protect his vision, and for the first time that light entered his eyes, he didn't want it to be sudden and blinding if he accidentally looked right into a light bulb by mistake), he slowly opened his eyes.

Light filled his eyes, as blurry images filled his vision and then cleared up, giving him a clear view of his mother.

She was smiling down so peacefully at him, dark red hair dampened onto her brow with sweat, her skin glowing.

This was the first he'd ever actually seen his mother in person. The first time he'd ever been in contact with her. Harry's heart thudded and it took all he could not to burst in to tears and sob uncontrollably as he clutched at his mother.

His mother.

He had a mother. An actual mother. It was like nothing he'd ever felt. Sure, Mrs. Weasley was like a mother to him, but this was something different altogether. This was HIS mother. She'd made him, carried him for nine months, painfully squeezed him out, and loved him more than anything.

The door opened abruptly and in popped James Potter, his father. James froze at the doorway, staring at Harry dumbly, like he couldn't believe he was there.

Lily motioned with one of her hands for James to come over, and he seemed to snap out of it as he strode purposefully forward, flinging his arm around Lily's shoulders and looking down at Harry. His eyes were full of mirth as he gave a face-stretching grin.

"Hi Harry," Lily spoke softly, smiling with tears in the corners of her eyes, gently placing a hand behind his head. "I'm your mummy. And this is your daddy," she said, glancing at James.

She looked back down to him, before opening her mouth.

"We're your family."

His family.

Harry clutched onto his mother's shirt with as much strength as his newborn fingers could muster up (which wasn't much).

He had grabbed onto her, and had absolutely no intention of letting go of her any time soon.

**A/N:**** Hey guys, so I finally got chapter 2 out. I said it'd be a couple days, and ended up taking a couple weeks. Did anyone catch the references I made to Gintama? Let me know if you found any of them.**

**I've got an announcement about a story, but first, I wanna say I was pleasantly surprised by all of the follows and substantial amount of views I got for chapter 1. I didn't get a lot of feedback via review, though.**

**Please let me know what you thought about each chapter via review, whether it's a part you liked, a question you have about the story, or advice on things I could have done better on or ways to improve, or ideas that have popped into your heads which you just have to share, or even just to tell me if you liked it or not (ex:great chapter!").**

**Plus, as a side-bonus, more reviews means more readers will find this story, which means I'll have to make more time to focus on writing to get these chapters out faster and better quality.**

**Anyways, I thought up this idea which I loved and I'm working on a bit something that is basically like this story, but instead of time travel, is a HP/Naruto crossover.**

**It'll probably be, like this story, a Harry who, after defeating Voldemort, complains about being bored, after which, an event happens in which his consciousness is thrust out of his body and into a newborn to live life over.**  
**In this story, it was a breaking time device which sent him back to his newborn body.**  
**In the Naruto story, it's some event I'm thinking up sending him to Naruto's newborn body.**  
**It's something along the lines of Harry IS Naruto. As in, he suddenly finds himself thrust into a new universe, in a new body (kinda like in this story where the consciousness is sent and lands in the body before it's born).**

**Maybe I'll tie it into this story, and make it so that it's like after the adventures in this story happen, some accident happens with an invention of Hermione's again, and while whatever thing is happening, Harry's like "Again? Seriously? I swear, if we go back in time again..."  
Or not. But if I do, it won't be in a way that you couldn't read that story without this one.  
It'll be interesting, more interesting than my mundane teaser summary. I am not good at those summary things.  
  
Edit1: It seems some people were confused as to what I meant and thought I was saying that I was changing THIS story. I am not. This story is NOT a crossover. I was reffering to a SEPARATE crossover story that I am writing, and saying that in that SEPARATE story, I may make that story a "kind of" sequel to this one, by making it so that in THAT story (not this one), I would reference this one, making it so that it takes place after the events of this story. This story (adventure through time), however, would not be affected, and would not contain any crossovers. Adventure Through Time is a Harry Potter time travel story, not a crossover. I was referring to a separate story.**

**Edit2: The crossover story I am writing, I am going to write two versions. One in which Naruto's soul is sent from his world into Harry Potter's and lives as Harry Potter from the time of Harry's birth, and another will be Harry living as Naruto. These are stories that are independent of eachother. It is NOT, Harry and Naruto switching places. In these stories, Harry and Naruto are the same person, but in one it is Naruto in Harry Potter universe, in the other story it is a different version where Harry becomes Naruto.**

**Edit3: They will also be time travel, as during certain intervals of the stories, the main character will return for certain amounts of time, getting a chance to redo certain events with the knowledge they acquired in the other universe.**  
**It's a confusing idea to explain outside of the story. It's easier for me to explain through the actual story. I'm not good at giving short versions of stories with complex plots to get people into the story. I tried to explain Doctor Who to a friend once to get him into it...he didn't end up watching it.**

Anyways, if you want to be automatically know when the new Naruto story is uploaded  
Thanks for reading, and if you want to be automatically contacted when a new chapter is uploaded or when that new let me know what you thought in the reviews!


End file.
